royalty_past_presentfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Claire of Luxembourg
Princess Claire of Luxembourg (née Claire Margareta Lademacher; born 21 March 1985) is the wife of Prince Félix of Luxembourg, who is second in the line of succession to the throne of Luxembourg. Claire is also a German bioethics researcher currently pursuing a doctorate in the field of organ donation ethics at Pontifical Athenaeum Regina Apostolorum. Early Life :See Lademacher family Claire was born on 21 March 1985 in Filderstadt, Germany. Her father, founder of LHS Telekommunikation and owner of castles in Croatia and Saint-Tropez, began his career at IBM and amassed an estimated €600 million by investing in the software industry. Claire has an older brother, Felix (?-). They grew up in Usingen. Education & Career At the age of 11, Lademacher moved with her family to Atlanta, Georgia, and was enrolled in Atlanta International School. The family returned to Germany in 1999 and from then on, Lademacher attended Frankfurt International School, before enrolling in Collège Alpin International Beau Soleil in Switzerland. In 2003, she began studying international communication at the American University of Paris. Having obtained her undergraduate degree, Lademacher worked in publishing for Condé Nast Publications in New York and Munich. While an employee of Condé Nast Publications, she made the decision to pursue a career in academic bioethics. She proceeded to obtain a master's degree in bioethics at the Pontifical Athenaeum Regina Apostolorum, receiving it with the distinction summa cum laude. At the same time, she was working for the UNESCO Chair of Bioethics and Human Rights, concerning herself primarily with research, event coordination and communications. In 2012, Lademacher was in Rome, preparing a doctorate in the field of organ donation ethics at Regina Apostolorum. The subject of her dissertation is the bioethical evaluation of consent for organ donation. The dissertation focuses on the situations in Germany, Austria, and the United States. For several months in the fall of 2012, she was a visiting scholar at the Kennedy Institute of Ethics at Georgetown University. In addition to her native German, Claire speaks English, French, and Italian. Personal Life Engagement & Wedding Claire met Prince Félix, second in the line of succession to the throne of Luxembourg, while studying at Collège Alpin International Beau Soleil. The couple attended the wedding of Prince Félix's cousin, Archduke Imre of Austria, in Washington, D.C., in September 2012. In October, they attended the wedding of his older brother Guillaume, Hereditary Grand Duke of Luxembourg, and Countess Stéphanie de Lannoy, but were not allowed to sit together at the ceremony. :See Engagement of Prince Félix of Luxembourg and Claire Lademacher On 13 December, the grand ducal household confirmed that Claire was engaged to marry Prince Félix. She was presented to the press at the Berg Castle on 27 December. :See Civil Wedding of Prince Félix of Luxembourg and Claire Lademacher & Religious Wedding of Prince Félix of Luxembourg and Claire Lademacher The civil wedding took place on 17 September 2013 in Königstein im Taunus, Germany, it being customary that weddings take place in the bride's place of residence. A religious ceremony followed on 21 September at the basilica of Sainte Marie-Madeleine in Saint-Maximin-la-Sainte-Baume, France. Children The couple have one child: *[[Princess Amalia of Nassau|Princess Amalia Gabriela Maria Teresa]], born 15 June 2014 Interests Claire enjoys dance, photography, and music. She enjoys playing tennis, volleyball, badminton, and skis. Titles, Styles, Honours, & Arms Titles & Styles *'21 March 1985 - 17 September 2012:' Miss Claire Lademacher *'17 September 2012 - present:' Her Royal Highness Princess Claire of Luxembourg, Princess of Nassau, Princess of Bourbon-Parma. Gallery Official Photo Gallery ♦ Other Photos Website & External Links *Official Biography in English, Luxembourgish, and German Category:Princess Claire of Luxembourg Category:Prince Félix of Luxembourg Category:Living people Category:1985 births Category:Luxembourgian princesses Category:Princesses of Bourbon-Parma Category:House of Bourbon-Parma